The invention relates to a corset for securely locking a shutter controlled by an actuator, the shutter being locked in the open position. The corset can in particular be a corset for an actuator for an aircraft landing gear door. The invention also relates to a secure locking method utilizing such a corset.
In the case of machines designed for air travel, as well as in other fields such as the construction and automotive sectors, it is known to control access shutters for internal spaces by means of hydraulic, pneumatic or electric actuators. In order to keep these shutters open entirely reliably during operations carried out through the openings thus created, it is necessary to lock the shutter in the open position.
Locking of this type can be secured by a corset which surrounds the piston of the actuator in the fully deployed position in order to prevent it from sliding. In particular in the field of aeronautics, such corsets have been developed for aircraft landing gear doors. These corsets comprise two articulated half-shells which come to surround the piston of the actuator and which are locked to each other when the actuator is fully extended.